


On the bliss of sleep, she isn't really yours

by NoxCounterspell



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU ish, Defective relationships, F/F, Implied RoseNet, Introspection, Jealousy, Love Triangles, No Dialogue, Own Headcanons, POV Second Person, Pearlnet, Pearlrose, implied polyamorous relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxCounterspell/pseuds/NoxCounterspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has been both one of your biggest blessings and most horrible curses. The certainty of what you'll do if she were to return somehow (either hug her or punch her square in the face) is no longer there.</p><p>And you feel both angry and proud about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the bliss of sleep, she isn't really yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I got carried away with introspections and now is Garnet's turn. This is set Post Chille tid, cause I make reference here to Pearl's holo projected dreams. Still running with my own headcanons, slightly different from the previous piece. These are not related but they are similar in style. Anyway, Garnet is my favorite and I feel her complexity as a character is something we have't seen yet. We know very little about her, so I tried to give some answers to some of my own questions. Also, this fics centers on the possibility of the gems having resentful feelings towards Rose. This is just based in the interactions that I describe in here. We all know how deeply everyone care about her, that doesnt cancel the possibility of more bitter feelings on the background as well. I love Rose, but her character is inspiration fro my angsty muses  
> Again, I'm suggesting here poly relationships, love triangles and lots of general drama. You have been warned.  
> I hope you enjoy, comments are always great!

The dim icy blue light gleaming in your dorm is the cue for you to slowly crawl out of bed and find the exit as soon and quietly as you could.

The door sliding open, you don't hesitate to step out of your chambers and into the slightly cold breeze that the world outside the temple seems to always be engulfed with. (Not that you care too much, you are always running warm, _as she says._ Your core is the perfect balance between flames and snowflakes). Powerful but silent steps take you to the warp, mind focused in activating it, immediately taking you to the top of the temple. The night is on its fullest and you walk towards the very edge, lowering down and swinging your legs for them to fall out and allow you to sit. Hands on both sides, your grip over the stone threats to break it to the very point of pulverization.

Sometimes you wonder why haven't you beaten this whole place to the ground, returning it to the dust.

_It's our home. Ours. Not yours but everybody's. You can't just tear it apart._

(Deep down you know, technically, you actually can. You have the muscle to do it. You are still not that selfish, though.)

You remove your shades and close both your blue and brown eye. The third eye begins to wonder, traveling along the paths that stretches in front of you. There is plenty of time tonight to revise them all. Every branch, every lake, every delta. (She is going to be sleeping at least until dawn, so you have a while until you are missed. If you are missed at all.) Your tendency of not to go too far away has it's reasons, but right now the chance is here and _dammit_ , you are just curious and extremely tired of the multiple surprises that smack your face on a daily basis.

You know last time you checked this far, your heart suffered.

And something makes you suspect it'll just happen again today.

Curiously, the former and the latter wounds are related with _Rose Quartz_.

You sigh, clenching your fists a bit tighter, feeling the rock tremble in almost a subatomic level. Your structural sensation indicates you that it won't be long till both chunks of rock recede, getting crushed under your skin. It's somewhat satisfying knowing that at least you can jeopardize this... _Rose's memory._

Yes, it's childish but _oh you want it so much_ . Just to be able to destroy something of hers. _Anything_.

Rose has been both one of your biggest blessings and most horrible curses. The certainty of what you'll do if she were to return somehow (either hug her or punch her square in the face) is no longer there.

And you feel both angry and proud about it.

 

* * *

 

 

Around seven thousand years ago you didn't exist. On a theoretical way _you did,_ but not as yourself. Homeworld was partially hell when you were part of the servitude, but it was everything you ( _we?_ ) knew. There, you worked both as an oracle and as a sparing companion. Your master kept them both (your components, I mean) away, suspicion arising cause _what in the diamonds are you two talking about?_ The help wasn't suppose to mingle and even less _fraternize._ You just couldn't help yourself (yourselves, actually).

The first time you existed as a physical being was in a hidden chamber on the south west dungeon. Wobbly knees and shaky legs try to support you, your body never this tall before. It was the time you adjusted to what felt right: Ruby's hair, Sapphire's plump lips, a darker shade of skin, edgy curves and muscly complexion.

One step, two steps, twirl. Hand up, knee down, head straight. Uppercut, kick, block. Repeat. The time goes by until you have every move figured out. Your hands get stronger, and you feel a tingly sensation that makes you activate your new weapon: a set of war gauntlets. They are iron heavy, but you manage to keep them up, pumping the sensation that you are way more powerful than before. The reflection the window offers is both alarming and reassuring, you no longer see two individuals, but the product of the strongest feeling you have ever known.

Unfusing is inevitable at this stage, both components still too inexperienced. Whenever a few moments can be stolen, Ruby would reach out to Sapphire and spin in place, the light of both bodies melting into one until your senses reach the surface and they are together as they ache and you exist again.

And you are happy. Because they are happy.

You are not lucky, though. _Roughly ever been_ . Fusion is a taboo subject on your home planet, seen just as a battle tactic used in lower class gems and not a common feature among the civilians. The master finds out about _you_ and even before Sapphire can see it coming you are sent away from the main residence to the East Quarters of the Quartz family, to serve a young maiden that have decided to leave the glorious metropolis to study the stars and planets that are too very far away from her.

There is when you meet her.

_Rose Quartz._

Gracious, gentle and charming, the glow around her is sweet and endearing. She smiles at you, and for some reason both of you just blush. Is inevitable, really. She is just so beautiful and kind. There has never been nobody like her in both their lives. (Except each one of you).

The pink gem is mesmerized with your abilities. While Ruby is strong and a great keeper, Sapphire is wise and sensitive about the future. Between the three of you, learning about the universe is a bit more easier. This just makes Rose smile wider and all the sudden you feel like you could help her forever if she asked you too.

Both of the smaller gems are free to wander around the small castle were Rose resides. She is very soft and allows her servants to do as they pleased, as long as they kept their duties (either as help or as bed companions).

Both your parts soon meet Rose's right hand, a small pearl that shadowed the Quartz everywhere. She seems refined, elegant, if not a bit uptight. Her ice blue eyes wonder between you two and she smiles. Not fondly as Rose, but at least _it's something_. Your first meeting wasn't as yourself, but Pearl got very friendly with both Ruby and Sapphire. And they liked her back.

One day, after a couple of centuries, they both got the hung on fusion. No longer was it hard, and you come to existence once again and this time you know is definitive, the sensation alive in every fiber of your being. But there is something both Ruby and Sapphire feel that has to be done before intertwining forever. They seek Rose.

Their bodies shine and Rose's eyes are big and amazed when you finally reveal your form.

 _Ruby... Sapphire...,_ she breaths.

You are Garnet now. The representation of all the love they feel for each other. And you want to stay Garnet from now on.

Against all expectations she smiles and her eyes are watery.

_Oh Garnet, you are so wonderful!_

She kisses your brow and holds you close, while she mutters that now you were not two individuals, neither one person. Garnet was an experience, and she wishes you to be a great one.

Once again you find yourself blushing at her words, the slight warm in your belly screeching at the intent stare she is giving you, your face pushed against her chest. She is so awestruck by you. Above her shoulder and hair, you manage to see her shadow pearl looking at you with a mix of jealousy and wonder. You don't pay too much attention to it, cause as long as Rose accepts you for who you are, everything is fine.

 

* * *

 

 

You get promoted, after testing your new skills and soon there are a hundred gems under your tutoring in combat. Ruby is an expert on martial arts and Sapphire is a great strategist, and that experience has passed into you. You are not so sure you are the best asset for the job, having to keep emotions at check for stability (centuries are passing slowly as you get used _to exist_ ) and communication is a bit hard when your stoic facade is confused with coldness. Rose dismisses your fears and assigns Pearl as your partner in teaching. You don't completely understand why she had an interest in forming warriors. You still do it all the same. _Because Rose asked you too_.

Surprisingly enough, you are not just successful but even real good at it. Between your hand-to-hand combat training and Pearl's gracious and fierce knowledge of weaponry, your pupils are independent warriors each on their own in no time. You make a perfect duo with Pearl, and the friendship between the two of you grows exponentially, making you maybe a bit too close for your liking. She doesn't seem bothered about your nature, she is actually quite interested about it. She acknowledges your strength and capacity. You, her determination and wisdom.

In this odd world, you started trusting Pearl and opening up to her. Maybe it had been Rose's plan all along.

 

* * *

 

 

A millenia into the future, you found yourself in a battlefield. You are the First Lieutenant-Colonel in command of the Crystal Gems Army, and Rose is the General leading the forces  against The Diamonds trying to invade that small and primitive planet called Earth. With every new punch and kick you give, you remind yourself why you are protecting this little bundle of star matter: you are considered an abomination. If your army looses, not only would you be split apart, but also encased in separation for the rest of times. You followed Rose's determination to save this planet in the hope to find a new place you can call _home_.

Picking at giant ax and swinging it towards a giant turquoise produces a loud poof and the gem is forced to retract. You bubble it and send it towards the chamber where Rose has crafted a safe haven for all war prisoners. Her love for all beings doesn't allow her to order to crack enemy gems. Even though the enemy seems fine with doing it to any of your allies.

You haven't seen nor Rose or Pearl, and you are worried. As Rose's Colonel, you refused to stay behind and decided to lead your people in the thick of it. Rose has decided on doing the same. Pearl didn't like it. It was no secret the relationship this two had. Despite the fact the pink gem could not settle for just one lover (Rose's body and heart are just free in their needs and wants), Pearl was possessive about the Quartz safety and well being. She had claimed to be her knight. In the battle, she was acting as her personal bodyguard.

So of course, whenever Rose was, probably it would be Pearl's location too.

Your thoughts about your comrades and friends are probably what triggered your future vision. The yell to the Onyx (the one you have trained as your Master Sergeant) to take over leave your throat before you know it. Looking at you confused you just leave him with orders on keep moving north, cleaning the area. At the inquire in why were you leaving in the opposite direction you just scream _I have to warn Rose!_

Your legs are strong, and take you fast over the battlefield. But everything is frantic and chaotic and you struggle until you reach a peak in which Rose is hurling down a White Quartz. Pearl is in her back, using her spear against a short emerald. Reaching from behind it, you pull the limbs of the emerald and poof it, Pearl looking  at you in disbelieve.

Before she can question you, you confess your warning, getting a frightened sight from Pearl.

But Rose doesn't even look at you.

It's too late. You were too late.

The cannon's roar from the invader ship slows the seconds passing and a blinding light reaches the horizon. You feel something clinging to your arm and surprise stunts you when you find it's Pearl.

(Feeling surprised is a bit stupid at the edge of imminent death, but you are startled at her clinging to you and not to her mistress.)

As you think the end is right in front of you, Rose Quartz extends her shield bigger than what you have ever seen, covering all three of you. The light is powerful and you can't avoid but to move your gauntlets around the thin frame of the pearl you have gotten a bit attached to, sheltering her as much as you can. The danger is non existent, however, given that nothing can pierce through Rose's ultimate defense.

Seconds later, it's all over.

The battle field is now little more than a moor filled with gem shards. The Diamonds had no problem in vanquishing their own in order to beat you. Looking for survivors is pointless. Nothing can survive the strike of the Atom Canon.

The three remaining survivors return to their sanctuary, in a hidden mountain on the west. Rose has not shown her face to you nor Pearl after the battle and she sneaks away from the both of you when you arrive. Pearl, who had walked attached you your arm all the way, suddenly flees after her.

You do not. You know Rose wants to be alone.

Too many lives were lost, and her heart is shattered in pieces. You may have avoided the invasion. But you have lost.

Your whole body screams in protest as you make your way to your own chambers. Suddenly, you noticed your shoulder is swollen, there are many ugly gushes on your arms and one particularly deep on your back. If it wasn't for your invulnerability, you may have retracted to your gems.

As you lay down, you can hear shy steps at the entrance of your domain.

Pearl is there, her eyes like crystal and her gaze on her feet.

Her mistress had rejected her company, and she doesn't know quite well what to do now.

(You guess that is the price you pay when you live for someone else than yourself.)

You look at her, sympathetic, and offer her to stay with you instead.

She nods and moves towards you, finally looking up. Her eyes are teary, but they seem in shock as they see you.

_Garnet! You are severely wounded!_

Before you can tell her is alright, that you just need rest, she is fussing over you with clean towels and warm water. Even though she is not better for wear, she takes her time to clean all the scratches and gushes. She is careful, even though you are not capable of feeling pain. She demands of you to show your eyes, to track the movement of her fingers. She asks you to show her your gems, and inspects them methodically looking for any hint of damage. You are not accustomed to this kind of attention. At least, not this exclusively.

Your mind immediately tells you that this is just because _Rose_ set Pearl away. Pearl is a worrier and the only one left to do so over is _you_ . For some reason you are internally screaming. You try your best not to think any of it, but is nice to feel what it's like to have someone to worry. Being stronger than many of your ~~fallen~~ comrades, they rarely worried about you. They just knew. You were always fine.

And you could be a fusion and you were never really alone, but that didn't avoid you to feel _lonely_.

Pearl's touches are somewhat distracting from the hurt bubbling inside you at the lost of your people. Wonder begins on the why, though, as this has never happened before. The ambiance was too quiet, just the ruffles of the towels and the little splashes from water drops pierced through the curtain or silence. You are just too far gone into your thoughts that you failed to notice Pearl has stopped touching you and is on her knees, weeping. You are alarmed, not quite sure on what to do, so Sapphire's sensitivity patiently tells you to reach over for her. Your hand is clumsy, and lands heavily on her shoulder. You suddenly began pondering if you should squeeze or not when her little tiny hand arrives on top of yours. She grabs it with her slender fingers and holds tight. Your other hand seeks her cheek and you wipe away some of the tears trailing in her pale cheeks. Seen her upset makes you feel horribly uncomfortable, and soon enough you find yourself thinking that you'll give a star just to see her smile.

You are confused right now but you push everything aside. Your focus is on Pearl.

She looks at you and you can read her easy. You pull slightly and she is on her feet. Another small pull and she settles slowly in your lap, curling over you and burying her face in your neck. The blush spreads wildly on your features cause _oh my what is happening_ , but all the same your arms wrap around her. Everything is hurting like a bitch, your body is tired and aching, but you don't care. Ruby and Sapphire know what it is like to have one another. You know what is to feel loved by Rose (a warm and comforting kind of love, nurturing; sometimes physical ~~if Rose wants too~~ ), but you have never had anyone _exclusively_ yours. And you know is idiotic and foolish to even think that maybe you can love exclusively this little pearl in your arms, cause she is never gonna be Garnet's. She is always going to be Rose's. It's sick and twisted to be even considering that now, that you are all alone and far away from everything you have known and on the shadow of a battle. But you feel like this. _You can swear this is right_. So you hold tight, mumbling sweet nothings into her hair, lips pressing in to her scalp, fingers running circles in her back. The sun rises and falls for a couple of times before you let go.

 

* * *

 

 

That's how it all begins. That's how you willingly got trapped in this damned vicious circle.

As you travel the planet, the story kept repeating. Any new civilization you met meant a new wave of curiosity from Rose. She would be praised as some kind of goddess, having you presented as her personal champion and oracle and Pearl as her personal servant. Soon enough, there would be too many humans around her and around _her chambers_ . Soon enough, Pearl would not be able to stand it. Soon enough, she would be in _your chambers instead_.

But the humans have this tendency to _just die_ and Rose would be alone again. So Pearl would leave your bed cold and your arms empty to throw herself onto the Quartz ones. A war would arise and Rose would be determined to fight alongside the humans and you are again leading her forces and _why the hell you keep doing this?_ Pearl would forget you even exist to run in the aid of her mistress as you just pound anything and anyone you have the chance into the ground, barely containing a murder desire inspired on desperation and loneliness (Rose would never allow you to kill any human, they are all too precious for her. ~~You wonder if you are as precious~~ ).

The war would be over and Rose would be just so happy about it that she smiles, and you are weak and melt over that gorgeous smile of hers.

Later, on the victory night she comes to you. _She knows_ , somehow she knows you hate to keep on doing this, the unfair advantage and the turmoil she causes among humans, the awful feeling inside you of wanting someone you can't have, the coldness of a lonely heart. And she is so grateful to have such a powerful comrade at her side, a beautiful, strong warrior as her champion. Your senses get high and you feel somewhat dizzy, and you fall for her as you have done twenty times before. She uses you and loves you as she loves everybody else and when her lips are over yours and your hands are filled with her unruly pink curls you curse _everything_ about her, everything about your weaknesses and the loneliness she makes you feel. As you lay in to her bed you know you are trapped in a sick game, and even though in the morning you'll feel a bit better you know you are hurting yourself and you are hurting the small pearl that's left outside the room.

(And when you both reach this step, you know is because Rose _is bored_   and still finds you exciting. Tomorrow you won't be here anymore, following your leader to the next human node, to the next set of affairs. And everything would start over again.)

You are always the replacement. From both Rose and Pearl. By following Rose you hurt Pearl. Pearl seems fine with forgetting you sometimes take Rose away from her as long as you keep her warm when the Quartz isn't around. Rose seems ok with you handling Pearl when she is _handling somebody_ else.

And you agree to it. Every single time. Because you are made out of love but you have no one to fully give it.

 

* * *

 

 

The inclusion of Amethyst in to the group makes Pearl a bit on edge. The kindergarten gem is like a baby and she clung to Rose quickly. Of course the pink gem obliges, amazed by the sweetness of her new child (or pet, you don't seem to decide on which one suits Rose's affection for the purple gem). Those days Pearl would also cling to you. She'll hold your arm or seek your warm. You'll remain as stoic as ever, every now and then holding the thin frame of the pearl with your strong arms. It is bitter sweet. But is the best you'll get for a while.

 

* * *

 

 

It took two thousand years for Rose to finally _fall in love_.

(She loved before. Always has. But to fall head over heels? This was just the first time.)

And uneducated human man, an auto claimed musician. Very young. You bit your plump lips. You've seen enough men and women lost their lives over Rose Quartz, you fear it would happen again. This human is funny, and kind of charming and full of energy. It's innocent, and it's refreshing. He is interested on your cultural ways and finds all of you like the greatest beings on the whole universe. The eyes of the Quartz get starry in his presence, she liked playing with him just too much. Pearl starts to be bitter and begins to look out for you again. Though this time she is distant. _She is seriously worried_.

One night, he asks you about fusion, and you are as blunt as you can be about it. Human fusing with a gem? Impossible. More because of the physics and not about the emotions at stake. You know he is infatuated towards her. And obviously she is as well. You need to test out if this is really different. _Get open, get honest,_ is your advice to him. It has worked out for you for about 5 thousand years.

They dance, and you see a spark. He dips and kisses her but nothing happens. Then, they finally talk, and that's when you do it: you check in to the future.

You see Rose sporting a swollen belly, the human (Greg) older in your vision, seems both happy and sad. She kisses him and nuzzles her nose against him before shining. Where they fusing? The light reveals not a giant being, but a smaller one, a tender bundle of human skin floating and glimmering with pink soft light. Rose's gem is in his belly.

 _It worked,_ you mutter, knowing what you just saw. Pearl and Amethyst keep talking about _them_ but you are just quiet. Holding back the tears. You can't tell them. They won't assimilate it.

You all are going to loose Rose.

Once again, your love for her is more than the tingly resentful sensation she causes you. You visit her that night. You tell her about everything you saw. The only possible path. She looks at you, and smiles. _Oh Garnet, what a beautiful future._ No, it isn't. You insist that this could not happen, that they needed her here. You try to bargain using all your chips. You remind her every human that has been in her life, every war they have fought. Insisting that there would be others she _will_ want to love, to cherish. There were also them, the Crystal Gems. Amethyst needs a motherly figure. You needed her strength.

_Pearl loves you._

She smiles, looking at her hands. It's been one of the most sincere smiles you've seen on a while.

_You love her, right?_

Her voice is like velvet, like many other times before. But now, you don't blush.

Of course you do, you answer. You love all of them. Even Rose.

_I meant, are you in love with her? With Pearl?_

You wonder why is she asking you this. You know the answer. Don't want to give it. But Rose had always read you like a book, one of the few to see through your usually calm and collected demeanor.

 _I'm so sorry Garnet,_ she says after a while, _I know it is torture._

Yes, it has been torture. But you have half the blame.

She reaches up for your hands, grabbing them into hers. Soothing. Warm. Honest.

_Please, look up for them. Be there for them. Keep them safe, keep them together. Lead them, when I'm gone._

No. You didn't reveal her the future for her to hand everything to you. You refuse, claiming she can't go. But she has this look in her eyes: she is going to do it. She is going to have that baby you saw, because she already loves it. Your heart is shattered and you wonder if you are going to be the responsible. Maybe if she hadn't known...

 

* * *

 

 

When the cries of the baby filled the air, everyone is crying. Except you. There's been years of suffering over this, so you are prepared that day. You reach out and hold the baby, cooing as a tear slip down your cheek. He is all pink and chubby, black curls on top of his head. Steven is the name she has chosen. You use one of your fingers to trace his small jaw. He yawns, and it's endearing. But Rose is gone and you find yourself debating between the hurt of her absence and the glee about this new life.

 

* * *

 

 

Today, you are on top of the temple that used to be Rose's house, looking in to the future again. Pearl is in your room, as she has from the very moment Rose passed. You took over. Not because you wanted, but because your family needed it. They make you their leader in an unspoken agreement. You never told them it was what Rose wanted. You have been trying to start on doing things on your own.

Pearl had been at the edge of vanishing until you reached out for her. _She is gone,_ she cried. You nodded, burying her head against your chest. She clings and you let her. _You always have done so_.

She spends her nights with you now. Seeking the flame of life that left her when Rose departed. You try to convince yourself that she has learned to love you. That she has understood that Rose is gone but you are still here, and that you have loved her for thousands of years now and _why do you still fucking love her? Hasn't she harmed you enough?_

_(You think maybe it's because you are in love with her that you let her love someone else)._

Ever since Steven have taught you all how to sleep, everything is worst. When relaxed, Pearl dreams and she can't prevent her holographic projections. When the dim light begins, you always rush out of the room. You are incapable of sleeping anyway, and you spend your nights holding Pearl in her rest. Until a holographic version of Rose materializes on your room and it is just too much.

That's why you don't stay. That's why you can't. Pearl is still not yours, and even though you have told her a thousand times that you are patient, that you understand, that is ok, it still wounds you deeply.

You are not Rose Quartz. You'll never be.

Sometimes, when you are out on the beach or on the lighthouse, you wonder... If Pearl could retrieve Rose, would she do it? What expenses would she be willing to pay? If Rose returned... what would happen to you?

You are sitting here, exploring that possibility. What are the chances of Rose to return. Which are the paths (if there is any) that would lead to the regeneration of your former leader.

It's painful, because it means you need to look out possibilities in which you are not able to save Steven. You love the boy as if he was yours (in some ways, _he is_ ) and you would fall apart if something were to happen to him. Tears are streaming down your face as you keep looking. You wonder if Pearl would desire for Steven to stop existing in order to get back Rose.

The crack of dawn pulls you back together. You can't reach that far into the future. Not now. For the years to come you are gonna be always able to save that little boy from every way of harm possible- that's makes you feel a bit better. That makes you feel happy.

But you are still uncertain. You are insecure. You are jealous.

You've never used your powers to see what the future holds up for the both of you. Not even in the past when it became just a burden to heavy to bear. You can't use that against her, not as a way out. It isn't fair. You have chosen this as much as she has.

Lightly, you stroll to the warp again. Getting inside the house, you find everything sound sleep and calm. You climb the stair two at the time to check on Steven, planting a soft kiss in his temple when you see he is just fine. He hums, happy, and cuddles on his side a bit more. You return to your room, and Pearl is still asleep on your bed. She is stirring a bit, meaning she is going to wake up soon. The images are blurry by now. You crawl into bed again, slowly, not to disturb her. Carefully, you wrap your arms around her, spooning her close to you. The embrace is possessive, but you don't care. For the few minutes in which Rose is gone from her dreams but she is still on the bliss of sleep, she is going to be yours completely.

( _Deep down you know, she truly isn't._ )

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pd: the references to wounds on the gems are based in Coach Steven and Jail Break in which Pearl and Garnet are seen with scratches and several wounds. If they can suffer gushes is unknown to me, but I'm assuming they can. Plus, in here I suggest Amethyst is found 2000-3000 years later after the battle, excuse me if I'm wrong-


End file.
